Floss Your Ed
"Floss Your Ed" is the 8th episode of''' Season 2 and the 34th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tries to cash in Ed's loose tooth to the tooth fairy for money. Unfortunately, Eddy has a hard time getting Ed's tooth out. Plot The Eds' latest money-spinning wheeze is a briny wonderland named "Ed's Sea Adventure". Hosted by the cash-hungry Eddy as King Triton along with co-stars Double D as a reluctant crustacean and Ed as a friendly barnacle, they attempt to entertain a customer, Jonny 2x4, who comes to the scam. After Jonny is finished, he admitted that he can only pay with coconuts, not cash. So the Eds keep the coconuts, leaving Ed only to eat the coconut without cracking the outer shell, thus hurting his tooth. The Eds then discover this is a money opportunity as the Tooth Fairy exchanges teeth with cash (in addition the tooth that hurts is Ed's last baby tooth), so Eddy and Edd try to take the tooth out themselves, without any luck. Though that was not a success, they make a deal with the kids about giving 'half' the money from Ed's tooth. Rolf first uses a regular plunger to take out the tooth, leaving Kevin to use a fishing rod and a buttered toast bait to pull his tooth out. Sarah and Jimmy have the most seemingly delicate way of taking the tooth, using it for a side of a skip-rope. They still are not successful, so the Eds then again try to take it out, With Edd monitoring and Eddy taking it out, however, Ed and Eddy end up on the drain pipe, hanging with their teeth, and they both lose their teeth, however Ed is happy that he no longer has a sore tooth in his mouth anymore. Ed sucks the pipe to get the teeth off the gutter, but comes out empty handed as Ed accidentally swallowed the dirt with both teeth and now they have nothing to give to the tooth fairy. Memorable Quotes *'''Ed: the words from the stereo voiced by Eddy on his head and dressed as a very moth-eaten barnacle "Ahoy, Landlubbers, I am Barnacle Ed, for a lousy 25 cents jump on my back and ride a barnacle." jumps on Barnacle Ed ---- *'Ed': by the coconuts Jonny has just paid him with "Can I shave them?" Edd: "Dear Ed, you don't shave coconuts - you eat them." Ed: "Like report cards?" tosses the coconuts into the air; one coconut hit him on the head and Ed extends his mouth to eat the second coconut and end up biting one, hurting his tooth Edd: with Ed's reaction "Are you okay, Ed? You look as though you're in pain." Ed: coconut and screams in pain "OW, MY TOOTH HURTS!" volume "For real." Eddy: "You just wanna wear this beard, don't you?" ---- *'Edd': sarcastically "Oh, that was brilliant, Eddy. I bet you were up all night thinking of that plan." makes a smirk and Eddy releases Ed from his grip "The itinerary of dental growth is carved in stone-" interrupts Edd Eddy: him "Hey, Double D, is that an anthill?" Edd: "Why, yes it is." while Eddy carries Ed away and Edd focuses on the ants "A fine specimen at that. Nimble, quick, sprightly and sprine." ---- *'Rolf': watching Kevin attempting to get Ed's tooth out with a fishing rod "He is stubborn like an ingrown back hair!" ---- *'Jimmy': being rescued from behind a "wanted" poster "There's a bright light, Sarah, someone's calling me… Oh, cookies!" ---- *'Rolf': "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" Edd: to fool Eddy "Soon we will have that tooth and the money will be ours." Eddy: "Yeah. And jawbreaker city..." Edd: "Gotcha." Trivia/Goofs *Kevin references the book Moby Dick when he says "Moby Dork is mine!" **Eddy calling Kevin "Captain Ahab" is another reference to the book. *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth are removed with extreme force, yet neither of them seem to feel any pain or bleeding from this. *Edd, Jonny, Plank, Nazz and The Kanker Sisters were the only people that did not try to pull Ed's tooth out in this episode. *Apparently Eddy doesn't realize that 50% is half of something, claiming that it's almost half, but it is literally half. *Plans the kids used to get out Ed's tooth: **Eddy: Break Ed's tooth on a fence, punch Ed's tooth out and get the kids to pull Ed's tooth out. **Rolf: Use a plunger to pull Ed's tooth out. Claiming that's the "churning of the butter." **Jimmy & Sarah: Yank Ed's tooth with a jump rope. **Kevin & Rolf: Fish Ed's tooth out with a fishing rod and buttered toast as the fishing lure. *9th time Nazz is absent. *20th time the Kanker Sisters were absent. *Jonny only makes a small appearance at the beginning. *'Running Gag:' Everyone, significantly Eddy, trying to get Ed's loose tooth out for money from the "tooth fairy." *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth became larger when they came off. *The scam in this episode is not confused with the scam in the episode "Scrambled Ed." *In the episode "Tinker Ed", Jimmy is the only one who believes in fairies, but in this episode, Ed, Eddy, and possibly Edd believed in the tooth fairy. Of course, it's possible they stopped believing later on in the show. *At the end of this episode, all three Eds have gaps, but later in the series (or the next episode), Ed and Eddy regrew their missing tooth. *It is known that Rolf can resole shoes in this episode. *When Jonny got trapped in the water dispenser at Ed's Sea Adventures, his clothes were wet. After that, his clothes are dry. *When Plank got trapped in the water dispenser at Ed's Sea Adventures, shouldn't Plank swell up in the water? **However in "Here's Mud in Your Ed", he swells up when he makes contact with water. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': "Churning of the Butter" - to get a person's loose tooth out of their mouths with a plunger to make it painless after that. *Notice Ed's mouth movements when he was playing as Barnacle Ed while following the Barnacle Ed stereo message. The mouth movements and the speed of the message from the stereo don't match. *When Rolf and Kevin were struggling to get Ed's loose tooth with a fishing rod and buttered toast attached to it, Kevin's mouth did not move when he said "Incoming!", along with Rolf saying "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" *When Eddy is putting up Ed's tooth posters, he "scats" exactly the same way as he did in "Over Your Ed." *This is the second time Rolf said "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" The first time was "Tag Yer Ed." *'Edd:' "Is There a Doctor in the House?" This was used as a title reference in the later episode "Is There an Ed in the House?". Gallery 152px-King_triton.jpg|"Howdy! I'm King Triton!" File:Barnacle_Ed.jpg|"Ahoy, Landlubbers, I am Barnacle Ed! For a lousy 25 cents jump on my back and ride a barnacle." File:Lobster_edd.jpg|"Lobster claws are so uncomfortable" File:Jonny_ride.jpg|Jonny enjoying the ride File:Woohoo.jpg|"Woohoo!" File:Ed_pain.jpg|Ed broke his tooth by eating the coconut. File:Ed's_teeth.jpg|Ed's teeth File:Fake_jawbreaker.jpg|Eddy painted a fake jawbreaker on the fence to fool Ed File:IBV.jpg|"I've been violated!" File:Ants.jpg|Edd looking at ants File:Ed_kicked_Eddy.jpg|"I was just playing with Eddy" File:Posters.jpg|Eddy's posters File:Jimmy_stuck.jpg|Jimmy is stuck in a poster File:RCHOP.jpg|"Rolf cannot hear one peep" File:MTH.jpg|"My tooth hurts!" File:Ed_eddy_tongue.jpg|Ed & Eddy sharing tongues File:Fishing_for_ed.jpg|"Moby Dork is mine!" File:Eddy's_tooth.jpg|Eddy's tooth File:Ed008.jpg|Ed ate stuff from the roof, Including the teeth File:Picture 009.jpg|What a Noodle Head! Video QJIN7wAHEDE Category:Episodes Category:Season 2